Otra noche más
by Fresa
Summary: La soledad es terrible, y en la tienda solo había encontrado dos opciones para curarla: Chocolates o Alcohol. La primera no había funcionado las anteriores veces, por lo que la segunda opción fue muy tentadora. {SasuSaku} [.:One Shot:.]


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son propiedad de Mavashi Kishimoto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OTRA NOCHE MÁS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ese último año habían sido toda una locura. Todos sus amigos la habían transformado en cupido, celestina, quien iba a saber en qué, pero había tenido que ayudar a más de uno en sus temas amorosos. Primero ayudó a Naruto para pedirle a Hinata que se casara con él, todo había resultado muy bien, hasta que el estúpido de su amigo abrió la boca; los relatos armados no iban para nada con él. Luego, meses más tarde, tuvo que interferir entre Sai e Ino, para que este no dijera nada inapropiado en la tan ansiada propuesta por parte de la rubia. Digamos que no fue tan desastroso como pudo haber sido. Si no fuera poco, Ino la arrastró para que ayudara a Shikamaru, distrayendo a Temari y pudiese darle una sorpresa; dos meses después lo mismo con Choji, ¡Como si ella no tuviese nada que hacer!

Si bien se había alegrado por todos, no podía evitar que su corazón se encogiera. Todos estaban siguiendo con sus vidas y ella seguía en el mismo lugar. Sasuke, si bien lo había visto un par de veces, luego de su escueta declaración se amor, no había pasado de las charlas cortas y monosílabos, le costaba ser cariñoso y más aún en público. Y Ella, como siempre, lo seguía esperando a ojos cerrados.

Sakura tomó en seco el vaso de sake que tenía en frente, rellenándolo una vez más. Su cara ya había adquirido un color rojizo, lo más probable es que su sangre ya era más alcohol que glóbulos rojos, pero no le importaba. Había buscado una manera de escapar de su soledad y lo único que había encontrado eran botellas de sake, posicionadas en el estante de la tienda, tan solitarias como ella. Era sake o chocolate, estos últimos no habían funcionado las últimas veces (que no eran muchas), así que por primera vez quizo aplicar otra medida.

Su departamento estaba en total silencio y el sol ya se estaba ocultando, pintando las paredes de un color anaranjado. Se sentía tan sola, esperar no había sido llevadero y el romance que tanto quería no había sido tan color de rosas como esperaba que fuese. Quizás debía dejarlo ir, no sentía que fuesen a llegar a algún lado, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo y aún el sentimiento se sentía igual. Solo quería abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir, sentir sus labios contra los suyos y que le diera amor, que le diera más tiempo para estar juntos.

Volvió a tomar en seco y rellenar el vaso. El sol terminó por ocultarse, cambiando los colores de la estancia. Sakura cruzó sus brazos en la mesa de la cocina y posó su cabeza sobre estos. La visión ya estaba un poco borrosa, más bien distorsionada, porque las cosas daban vueltas ¿O era ella? No tenía idea. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, quería tantas cosas y no podía hacer nada si él no estaba ahí. No sabía cuando iba a volver, él llegaba y se marchaba cuando quería, no había opción de interferir en sus decisiones y ella lo respetaba, pero se sentía tan sola.

—Sakura— habló una voz en la oscuridad.

No levantó su cabeza y las lágrimas siguieron bajando por sus mejillas. Alcanzó el vaso que tenía en frente y lo tomó con rapidez. Quizo rellenarlo nuevamente, pero los reflejos le fallaron botando la botella ¿no que la había dejado más lejos? no recordaba, de todas maneras su vista estaba nublada.

—¿Sakura?

Parado a su lado, una figura de color oscuro le hablaba ¿quien era? no sabía y no tenía ganas de averiguarlo. Quizás era Naruto, volviendo a entrar sin tocar la puerta, para pedirle algo o sin motivo en particular; o Sai, que había dicho que iría pronto a buscar aquellas novelas que le había prestado; o podía ser Kakashi-sensei, a veces pasaba para pedir ayuda en su trabajo como Hokage. Si era cualquiera de ellos, en realidad no le importaba, no estaba para nadie.

Sintió como, de alguna manera, corrían su silla y la levantaban en brazos estilo princesa. No creyó que fuese una buena idea, porque ahora sí que todo le daba vueltas, pero le pareció lindo que la cargaran así y se le apretó el corazón pensando que le gustaría que Sasuke la cargara de esa manera. Las lágrimas no dejaron de bajar de sus ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?

—Me levanto sola por las mañanas y paso todo el día así: sola— dijo ella, sin parar de llorar —. Solo quiero abrazarlo

—¿A quien?

—Sasuke-kun— respondió como niña —, he estado anhelando el tenerlo cerca y que me dé más tiempo, que me dé más amor

Traspasaron la puerta que llevaba a su habitación y sintió como la depositaban en la cama. El mundo nuevamente le dio vueltas y seguía sin ver nada. Estaba oscuro, las lágrimas menos le dejaban ver y, en verdad, gracias a los litros de alcohol, no hubiese podido enfocar bien aunque no estuviese llorando.

—Podría dejarlo ir, pero no se pasa, mi amor por él no se pasa

—Sakura…

—Quiero tantas cosas— sollozó ella llevando el dorso de sus manos a su cara para detener las lágrimas —, quiero saber como se siente, quiero más cariño, una propuesta, una familia…

La persona se sentó a su lado en la cama, mirándola atentamente. Pasó la mano por su cabello color rosa, peinándolo con los dedos y despejándole la cara, repitiendo el gesto muchas veces. La caricia la relajó y le calmó de a poco, gracias a eso se sentía consolada, le gustaba mucho.

—¿Por qué no habías dicho nada hasta ahora?— preguntó suavemente, la figura.

—No quiero interferir en su camino de redención— respondió Sakura, entre susurros.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. La persona le seguía acariciando los cabellos rosas y ella se dejó llevar por la caricia hasta caer profundamente dormida.

.

.

.

La mañana llegó rápidamente y con ella el dolor de cabeza más grande que había sentido. No quizo abrir los ojos, porque sentía que se le partiría el cráneo si lo hacía, sin mencionar el hecho de que se sentía seca, necesitaba agua. Vaya manera de pasar las penas ¡no lo volvería a hacer! los chocolates daban mejores respuestas negativas. Se tapó los ojos cerrados con el antebrazo, tratando de protegerse de los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana.

Poco recordaba de lo que había pasado ayer, solo podía distinguir imágenes inconexas. Botellas de sake, muchos vasos, lamentos y alguien ayudándola en su fatídico estado. Ojalá ese alguien le haya comprado aspirinas y que las haya dejado en su velador junto a un vaso de agua o dos.

Todo su departamento estaba en completo silencio y esa mañana era la primera que agradecía el estar sola; si sentía algún tipo de ruido lo más seguro es que su cabeza explotaría ¿Cuánto había tomado? Suspiró profundo, ¿importaba? No.

—Buenos días

Sakura se asustó y se levantó rápidamente de su cama, arrepintiéndose de haberlo hecho. Se agarró la cabeza por el dolor y se fijó que seguía con las mismas ropas del día anterior.

—Toma, esto ayudará con el dolor

Giró su cabeza sin poder creer a quien tenía en frente. Sus mejillas se tornaron color rojo y la vergüenza se apoderó de ella. Ahí, con su mano extendida, el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha le tendía aspirinas y un vaso de agua. Se miraron a los ojos.

—Sasuke-kun… gracias

Sakura, sin querer ser descortés, tomó con rapidez lo que le ofrecía el chico ¿Había sido él quien la asistió la noche anterior? ¿Qué le habría dicho?

La chica se tomó todo el contenido del vaso y se quedó observando el fondo como si con la mirada pudiese saber que había pasado. Se sentía avergonzada de que Sasuke la hubiese visto ebria y más aún cuando no sabía que le dijo en ese estado.

—Ayer…

—¡Lo siento! Lamento que me hayas visto así, Sasuke-kun— dijo Sakura con rapidez, ocultando su rostro entre sus mechones rosas —, y lamento si dije algo inapropiado

Hubo un largo silencio que puso nerviosa a la chica. Si no fuese por la noche anterior y porque no sabía que había pasado, tomaría ese silencio como algo normal, pero no sentía que fuese normal. Podía sentir la potente mirada de Sasuke sobre su persona y ella no se atrevía a levantar su mirada.

La cama se hundió a su lado. La mano del chico se acercó a su cara y levantó su mentón, pidiéndole amablemente que lo mirara sin decir nada. Ambos pares de ojos se encontraron. Las mejillas de la chica no bajaron el color rojo, menos aún al sentir que la mano de él bajaba para tomar la suya y llevarla hasta su torso.

—¿Sientes?— preguntó Sasuke. Ella se sorprendió cuando su palma captó las fuertes palpitaciones que producía su corazón —Tú me produces esto y más

Sakura se sonrojó con fuerza, pero no alejó el contacto de su mano contra el pecho de él ni dejó de sentir los rápidos latidos.

—Sigo cometiendo errores contigo y sé que me amas de la misma manera— dijo el chico —, pero quiero que sepas que yo me enamoro de ti todos los días — él posó su mano en la mejilla de ella —, y te llevo siempre conmigo en mis pensamientos y memorias.

—Sasuke-kun…— Sakura le sonrió con amor.

—Te amaré aún cuando tengamos 70 años— Esto hizo reír a la chica y su propio corazón empezó a latir tan rápido como el que estaba sintiendo —. No te sientas sola, porque aunque no esté físicamente, estoy contigo siempre

Sasuke atrajo el cuerpo de Sakura y le besó la cabeza. La chica sintió como el dolor ya había disminuido considerablemente. Y sin esperarlo, él la besó en los labios. Un beso suave que terminó pronto para su gusto.

—Te amo…— susurró el chico contra su cuello, acurrucándose ahí. Los colores volvieron a la cara de la chica y sonrió.

—También te amo, Sasuke-kun

Después de todo, ya no le interesaba saber que tonterías le había dicho. La conversación no solo la había dejado más tranquila, sino que pudo obtener muchas de las cosas que quería, en especial el saber que él la amaba tanto como ella lo hacía. Ahora entendía que las personas se enamoran de maneras muy distintas, pero ellos habían encontrado el amor justo donde se encontraban, es decir, no importa donde estuviesen, con ellos era suficiente.

—o—o—o—

Dejo esto por acá, estoy ocupadísima haciendo mi tesis, pero las ideas desbordan, así que me doy una pequeña escapada para soltar ideas. Ojalá les guste, díganme que tal, ¿continuación? no lo sé, si me dan ideas de como, puede que se me ilumine la ampolleta :)!

Besos,

Fresa.


End file.
